ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Ranged Attack
For the sake of clarity, '+ attack gear' references + 'ranged' attack gear, correct? Or does regular +attack gear also affect r.attack? --SongOfChaos 17:59, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Correct. Equipment which says "+X attack" will not have any impact on ranged attack, only equipment which specifically says "+X ranged attack" will change it. --Aeolus 06:58, 29 April 2008 (UTC) where does chaos roll fit into this equation?--Adalast 23:57, 11 November 2008 (UTC) re: chaos roll is an ability based bonus for attack/ranged attack so it fits into the equation where it says "ability" Devrom 15:05, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Is the 15% from velocity shot added the same time as berserk? Or how is Velocity Shot added to the equation? Crazze 12:48, 7 February 2009 (UTC) ---- Old: Formula: Ranged Attack = {( 8 + Combat Skill + STR/2 + (+ Ranged Attack from gear) + (+attack trait/ability/minuet)) * berserk effect (if available)} * (1+ percentage increase from food ) both velocity shot and chaos roll are multipliers, they would not be "added" into the equation as ability. It should look something more like this: Ranged Attack = {( 8 + Combat Skill + STR/2 + (+ Ranged Attack from gear) + (+attack trait/ability/minuet)) * (1 + (berserk effect + warcry + velocity shot effect + chaos roll effect))} * (1+ percentage increase from food ) For instance if you have berserk up (25%) or .25 Velocity shot (15%) or .15 Chaos roll assume 11 + drk (41%) or .41 (berserk effect + velocity shot effect + chaos roll effect) (.25 + .15 + .41) = .81 So your berserk/vshot/chaos roll multiplier would be 1.81 using myself as an example: Skill: 285 Str: 122 Ratt gear: 81 Minuet III: 56 Minuet IV: 65 pot-au-feu +1 {(8 + 285 + 61 + 81 + 56 + 65)*(1.81)}*(1 + .20 cap whichever is higher) assuming ratt caps at 999 like we presume attack does, this means that i have 1005 base ratt before food is taken into account and the ratt from food becomes useless. Having tested last night on Lesser colibri AND Colibri, plugging in dmg done to the current ranged damage calculation, interesting things were found. v.shot on all tests at 100tp or approximately 100tp but less than 120tp using slugshot hellfire +1 (+10 ratt marksmanship ws) + silver bullets. 1) /war with berserk + Chaos roll(11 no drk) + Pot au feu: Dmg capped at 3243 2) /war with berserk + chaos roll(11 no drk) + pot au feu + Dia II: Dmg capped at 3243 3) /war with berserk + chaos roll(11 no drk) + pot au feu + Dia II + warcry: Dmg capped at 3243 4) /war with berserk + chaos roll(11 no drk) + pot au feu + Dia II + warcry + angon: Dmg capped at 3243 This means that /war + chaos roll + pot au feu, assuming a cap of 3.0 on pdif and 241 defense on the colibri, that ratt would be a minimum of 723 coinciding with my theory that (1 + (berserk effect + velocity shot effect + chaos roll effect)) is actually correct. Editing main page, but saving old ratt formula for reversion. Aryden 10:22, May 20, 2010 (UTC) I'm attempting to create a table of reference for Ranged Attack Gear. Hopefully it will turn out as expected and be useful, as this is my first real edit. --RingmastersWord 21:59, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Appreciate your new table, but it only included three types of gear. Added my own beginner edit to example the other slots that can have ranged attack to get the ball rolling. --Drew5252 00:04, September 16, 2010 (UTC). Thanks for that, I wasn't done but thought a start is better than nothing, just have a hectic schedule. Hopefully I'll be able to finish up what I started, or someone else can before to long. --RingmastersWord 00:24, September 16, 2010 (UTC)